


One important Item

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Choices, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Harry and Draco are going on vacation and Draco wants to put more into the backpack than it can fit. Harry decides to challenge his idea of what they need.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	One important Item

„Draco, I’ve tried to fit in everything we want to take, but there is literally no more space in here.“ Harry stared at the backpack on the floor, filled to the brink with whatever clutter they wanted to take with them on their very well deserved vacation. Most of the things were Draco’s beauty products, which Harry had already thrown out half of behind his boyfriend’s back, knowing full well, that once he would find out, there was going to be a major scene. Hopefully not in the next ten minutes.

Looking up at the door frame, Harry spotted the blond wizard walking towards him through the mostly dark hallway with another arm full of… even more clutter. In his arms were about five big items and he was barely able to see where he was going. Harry moved a box out of the way, so he wouldn’t fall over it, and shook his head. “Draco, we can’t take this as well! You have to choose. One more item maybe, I can’t fit all of them in here.”

Draco let the four or five things fall onto the table, brushed a strain of hair out of his face and glared at Harry. “I want all of them!”

In turn, Harry could only laugh. Even though in front of him stood a very much adult Draco, who had just a few weeks ago turned 30, he sounded like a child whose mother just said that they can’t have all the sweets. Harry shook his head and smirked. “Oh, you poor childlike adult!” He jumped out of the way of a silent stinging hex, already knowing Draco too well, not to have anticipated it. “Choose one, leave the others at home.”

“Okay, Harry, we really do need all of them” Draco motioned to the map on the table, which was the smallest piece and could have maybe fit into the backpack – or some other pocket. Harry’s sight lingered on the casual movement of his boyfriend a little longer, seeing the little muscle plays under his plain white shirt and finally turned to the object, once Draco frowned at him.

He looked back at his boyfriend. “Fine. Tell me why we need them and maybe I will shrink them so they’ll fit in as well. But Draco, as soon as I do this, it won’t be a Muggle vacation anymore.”

Draco groaned and shook his head. His hair coming untied from the messy bun he had put them in. Harry walked behind him and pulled his hair back into a pony tail, so it wouldn’t annoy him anymore. He was clearly already annoyed by the fact that Harry had made such a harsh condition. Under his breath, he murmured: “Why did I let Granger convince me to do this?!”

“Because you want to prove you’ve changed?” Harry offered and smirked. He placed a soft kiss on Draco’s cheek and walked around the table. Looking back at his boyfriend, who still stood there, staring angrily at the object, he chuckled. Draco was sometimes like a child – yes. But then again, Harry also wasn’t far off. He was sure that both their upbringings had something to do with that – neither had been allowed to be a child while they were technically in this age. Harry, because his aunt and uncle basically used him as an unpaid servant and Draco, because his parents wanted him to be the perfect child – in their eyes a little adult.

Pointing at the rather big book lying on top of the map, Harry looked up at Draco. “Why do you want the dictionary?”

As if Harry had lost his mind, Draco stared at him and shook his head more in outrage than anything else. “Are you serious?! I can’t speak any Japanese?! How do you expect me to talk to others and ask for directions if I can’t even understand them?”

Smirking, Harry shrugged his shoulders. “And a dictionary is helping you in understanding people in Japan?” Harry asked rather amused and crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco copied his movement and raised his eyebrows as if to outdo him. “No, but it wouldn’t hurt.”

“I beg to differ” Harry said and with a flick of his wrist, it flew into Draco’s direction and hit him on his shoulder. “That did hurt, right?” Draco clearly hadn’t expected that and stared at the book and then at Harry, who was having a hard time to stay calm.

Even though Harry really tried to keep his emotions under control, he started laughing, while Draco looked at him as if he was a lost cause. Which could actually be true.

“Is that your way of saying we don’t need a dictionary? How can we ask for directions?” Draco turned around and looked for the book which was now lying open on the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the table again, looking accusingly at Harry.

“They do understand English, I believe. And if not, we can always use out hands to mime out what we’re looking for.”

Draco frowned and shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

“No! That’s embarrassing.”

Harry tilted his head and smirked slightly. “Draco, you need to get out of your comfort zone, which is the exact reason why we’re travelling like Muggles. And your comfort zone also includes being able to talk to everyone – we need to change that as well.”

“But I’m comfortable here! I don’t need to go somewhere, where I don’t know what I’m doing.” Draco crossed his arms and once again reminded Harry of a little child. His eyes were almost begging Harry to cancel their trip and to stay home for their two weeks of vacation. Harry smiled softly and shook his head.

“Stop worrying, love.” Harry walked around the table, back to his boyfriend and even though Draco was a little taller than Harry, he kissed him on his forehead. Draco seemed to cool off a little with that action. He always did. “As a matter of fact, I will also not pack the map.”

Now, Draco actually looked like Harry had lost his mind. And the calming action from before had lost its power. Harry didn’t really mind – he liked to challenge Draco. “Are you kidding?! We _need_ it! How can we find out where we have to go if we don’t have a map?!”

Harry smirked and shook his head. “We’re getting out of our comfort zone?”

“No!”

“Yes.” He walked closer again, stopped in front of Draco and softly brushed a loose hair strain out of his face. “Why don’t you stop worrying about things that might not even happen and just let yourself be part of this adventure? I couldn’t think of anybody else I’d rather do this with.”

“But I don’t like things that are…” Draco stopped and tried to find a word that would probably describe his constant need to control everything, his fear of messing up and his wish to be brave in one.

Harry smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Draco, we’re doing this together, okay?” He kissed his boyfriend and smiled. “Now, one item into the backpack.” He motioned to the table. “But the map and the dictionary are out.”

Looking to the table, Harry saw that this only left a romance novel, a camera and a water purifier. Draco sighed and brushed his hand through Harry’s hair. “I guess the camera would be it then?” he mused.

“Amazing choice, Draco. Because memories are all we really need.”


End file.
